A Friend and a Nightmare from another Universe
by Thatoneguyfromthatoneshow
Summary: This is my first work and is the finished version so feel free to give pointers and go easy please. The Doctor lands in a far away land and meets a old friend, but not as he knows her, under unexpected circumstances which later leads to the Doctor facing an enemy that is the stuff of nightmares. (Set in between Angels take Manhattan and the 2012 Christmas special)


A Friend and a Nightmare from another Universe

It was a stormy Friday night, but something was different about this storm. Something Sarah couldn't quite put her finger on. She glanced out of her window into the cold rainy streets of Glenelg, a suburb of Adelaide in Australia. She lived Pier Street, 721c Pier Street, just down the road from the beach. As she watched out her window, she comforted herself by thinking how nothing could be strange here. She was a normal girl, who lived in an extra ordinary town, nothing ever happened here. She dismissed her gut feelings and went to bed. Sarah suddenly opened her eyes; she glanced at the clock, 3:49. What woke her up? Suddenly rumbling from down stairs, what was that noise? She rushed down stairs quickly to find something that really shouldn't have been there. A blue Police Box. The door opened and a strange man in a bow tie walked out.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." said the man in a British accent readjusting his tweed jacket.

"Um, who are you and why are you in my living room?" Sarah responded whispering so her sleeping parents couldn't hear the commotion.

"Well I just told you, I'm the Doctor, as for why I am her, well that's a good question isn't it," the Doctor paused for a second. "Your name, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you! You're in my house! How did you even get in her?"

"Well the TARDIS picked up some strange readings from this exact point in time and space so I thought I might have to pop in and scope it out." replied the Doctor.

The Doctor then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to point and wave it around Sarah's house.

"What is that and what are you doing with it?" she asked curious as to what he was doing with the strange metal object with the green light on top.

"It's my screwdriver, my sonic screwdriver and I am sonicing for spacey wacey, timey wimey, alien things." The Doctor said still waving the screwdriver around the house. "Something drew the TARDIS to this exact location and I have no idea what it is." He murmured to himself, his screwdriver popped up and made a funny noise. He then looked into a bit of his screwdriver, his facial expression changed.

"Your parents where are they?" he asked in a worried tone.

"They are upstairs asleep, why? Is something wrong?"

"Are your parents heavy sleepers?"

"No! Why won't you answer my question?"

"If they aren't, don't you think it's strange how when you yelled at me for asking your name they didn't wake up?"

Sarah turned and ran to her parent's room bursting the door open to find that the whole room was gone. She screamed the highest pitch the Doctor had ever heard. He ran over to and started to sonic the area where a bedroom should have been.

"Okay I'm going to go put the kettle on, would you like a cup of tea? I think its best you have some tea when I tell you this." the Doctor said.

"And whys that?" Sarah replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because this is when things start to get complicated."

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on the boil and stared opening cupboards until he found the mugs. He then rummaged through the pantry until he found the tea.

"How do you have it?" He asked.

"Black two sugars thanks." Sarah replied.

He bought the tea over to the table where she was sitting.

"Okay so before I explain this, you're going to need to tell me your name." the Doctor said.

"Sarah, my name is Sarah."

"Sarah, I like the name Sarah, I like it a lot, I have an old friend called Sarah, in fact you even kind of look like her, anyway Sarah, how old are you?"

"16"

"Oh nice age that, fun age, it's literally been hundreds of years since I was that young. Okay now your parents what are their names?"

The Doctor took a sip of his tea.

"Barbara and Eddie"

"Well Sarah I promise you one thing, Barbara and Eddie will be okay I swear to you I will get them back safe," He straightened his bow tie. "Wait, Barbara and Eddie? That seems familiar but why?" he looked puzzled

"Are you okay Doctor?"

"Yes I'm fine. Now anyway there is a large time storm brewing out there and this house is in the eye of it and somehow in the process you parents room was swept away into that time storm but how? Why? Why just your parents room why not the whole house? Unless the storm didn't take the room in which case I've missed something."

"Missed what?" she asked still confused over everything the Doctor had just said.

The Doctor ran out of the room, then he ran back in but he looked like he had forgotten something so he ran out again. Sarah went to follow him but he ran back in.

"Got it!" he yelled with joy.

"What is it Doctor?" Sarah asked not know what was going on.

"The storm didn't take your parents, it's what's making the storm that did!"

"Wait who? And why my parents? What have they done?"

"Well as to why I have absolutely no clue, but as to who I have don't know either but I do have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well Sarah I'll explain on the way but for the moment, get your coat because we have to make a quick trip to space."

"Um in what? Last time I checked it was quite hard to get to space."

"Oh Sarah, silly old Sarah, we have a TARDIS."

"The big blue box thing? Sorry to tell you but we have a better chance of riding a bike into space."

"Oi! Don't knock it, she's a fine machine, she can get us there don't you worry your little head about that, now, follow me."

The Doctor to her to the lounge room, they approached the box and the Doctor snapped his fingers and the door opened. Sarah stepped inside and almost shrieked.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes yes if we could move past that for the moment it would be much appreciated."

She twirled and looked around the TARDIS admiring every detail of it while the Doctor fiddled with knobs and levers at the main console.

"Sarah you're probably going to want to hold on."

"Why?"

"Because I have to fly the TARDIS through the time storm which is difficult to say the least and we could be torn apart and any second which would remove us from existence in a split second."

"That sounds very bad, Doctor I like existing; it's kind of what I do best."

"Well then Sarah you are just going to have to cross your fingers! Trust me I'm the Doctor," he gave a little smile, "Geronimo!" He yelled as he flipped the last switch.

The TARDIS started to rock on bounce around as it flew through the ceiling of the house and whizzed though the sky.

"About to hit the storm now! WOOOOOOAH!"

The TARDIS shook out of control as it got stuck by lightning and span out of control through the clouds of the storm, Sarah screamed throughout the whole ordeal. All of a sudden there was one last bump and the Doctor and Sarah both fell to the ground as the TARDIS stoped shaking. The Doctor jumped up and ran to the door and opened it and looked around. Sarah joined him by his side.

"Oh my gosh, we are in space!" she said stunned, "it's beautiful."

"My Sarah thinks so too." the Doctor said with a little smile, reflecting on his many memories. The Doctor then whipped out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around some more before making it pop out again and looking into it.

"This isn't right, no, no, what's going on that doesn't make any sense, that can't be." the Doctor said with a worried look.

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"This storm it's not just here, it's in another universe in the same place in the same time!"

"What do you mean another universe?"

"Just imagine a big empty space with lots of bubbles floating around and that each bubble has a universe in it and then two of the bubbles touch in the same place and join but don't become one bubble they are just touching, that's what's happening right now."

"Is that how it really is?"

"No not really but if it helps you understand then that's how it is even though it isn't."

"Oh thanks" She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," the Doctor said smiling like he hadn't picked up the sarcastic tone. "Anyway, two universes are touching at the same place at the same point in time and something is taking advantage of that by tampering with the time vortex to make a time storm to use as a gate way between the universes but how and why?" the Doctor paused for a second. He then started to scan Sarah with the sonic screwdriver. "Sarah, it's not your parent's room that was taken, it was the rest of your house. You are in another universe."

"What how?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Sarah what's your full name?"

"What? Doctor, why do you need to know that?"

"Sarah, just tell me your full name." the Doctor said almost sounding angry.

"Sarah Jane Smith. Why is it so important?"

"Barbara and Eddie Smith it all makes sense now. How long ago did your family move to Australia Sarah-Jane?"

"It was my Great, Great, Great Grandparents who moved."

"That must be the key differences between the two universes, but why you? and why your house? Why was it sent though the storm to this universe? We have to get back to your living room because I have a funny feeling whatever sent your house through is about to follow it."

The Doctor asked Sarah to shut the door as he rushed over to the controls of the TARDIS and starting fiddling again. The TARDIS rocked out of control once again before they landed in the living room of the smith residence. Sarah and the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and out the front door and looked at the sky as something started to happen. The clouds started to spiral and lighting started to strike out of control until a spaceship flew out from the clouds.

"Now that's a real space ship." Sarah-Jane smirked.

The Doctor gave he a death stare before looking back up at the ship. Then a light beamed down from the ship and something floated down before landing on the road. The Doctors eyes widened and he got a terrified look on his face. Sarah noticed the way he was looking.

"What? Doctor what is it?"

"I-I-I don't know but it looks like a-" the thing walking towards them cut him off mid sentence.

"DOC-TOR. DOCTOR! YOU WILL FALL BEFORE US! YOU WILL BE DELETED AND THEN THIS PLANET WILL BE..." it took a long pause. "EXTERMINATED!"

"What are you?" the Doctor looked like he had tears about to form in his eyes.

"WE ARE THE CYBER-DALEKS!"

"Oh my God. This, this can't be happening its, impossible! You can't exist! You can't be real!" the Doctor yelled, he was starting to get angry.

"MAYBE NOT IN YOUR UNIVERSE DOCTOR BUT IN OURS THE CYBER-DALKES REIN SUPREME OVER ALL THE UNIVERESE! WE ARE THE PERFECT RACE!"

The creature had a sliver, metal body like a Cyberman and had two ordinary Dalek lasers coming out of its shoulders. One its face it had a Dalek eye stalk instead of eyes and had two Dalek light bulbs coming out of the sides on the top of its head and along the sides of its arms and legs it had Dalek bumps all in a row down to its hands and feet.

"How were you created? How did this atrocity happen?" the Doctor asked, extremely angry now.

"IN OUR UNIVERSE, WHEN OUR SPECIES MEET AT TORCHWOOD ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JOINED TO CREATE THE ULTIMATE RACE! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MANY YEARS FOR THE PERFECT MOMENT TO STRIKE! THE CYBER-DALEK ARMY HAS TAKEN OVER OUR UNIVERSE AND WE WILL NOW PROCEED TO TAKE YOURS, OUR WHOLE ARMY IS IN THE SHIP ABOVE YOU. THERE IS NOTING YOU CAN DO TO STOP US DOCTOR!" the Cyber-Dalek responded.

"But why bring Sarah-Jane's house to this universe?" the Doctor asked, his eyes now starting to water.

"IT WAS WHERE THE LINK BETWEEN THE UNIVERSES WAS STRONGEST"

"Okay now we got that cleared up, Sarah."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Run!"

The Doctor ran back into the house and Sarah followed. The Cyber-Dalek marched after them, the clunk of its metal feet screeching against the concrete. It fired it's lasers as it followed. The Doctor ran into the TARDIS when he heard a high-pitch scream. He turned to see Sarah fall to the flaw with a thud. He ran over and examined her quickly, she had been hit in the arm and was just barely alive, the Doctor looked up as the Cyber-Dalek was making its way towards him. He picked up Sarah and ran into the TARDIS and slammed the door with his foot. He laid Sarah down one the TARDIS floor carefully. He had started to cry.

"Sarah can you hear me? Sarah-Jane?"

"Doctor, its okay"

"Sarah-Jane I promise you will make it though this and you will be okay, you will see your parents again."

"Its okay Doctor, you heard that thing, my universe is gone, there is nothing left for me."

"Sarah don't say that, I-I cant," He paused to wipe his tears. "I cant lose someone else."

"Doctor." She shut here eyes.

The Doctor hugged her and sobbed on her shoulder. Then there was a loud knocking at the TARDIS door. He looked up, his sadness turned to rage. He ran over to the console and he fiddled until his voice was projecting outside of the TARDIS.

"You've really done it now, to begin with just the sight of you made me angry but now you've killed one of my friends and I dont know what I might do to you and the rest of your kind." He activated a switch on the TARDIS control panel. "Do you know what I just did? I activated the TARDIS' tractor beam with you stuck in it and what I'm about to do to you is far kinder than you deserve." The TARDIS began to de-materialize and it took the Cyber-Dalek with it. the TARDIS landed in the cockpit of the Cyber-Dalek's ship. He walked out of the TARDIS with a look of rage. The Cyber-Daleks began to prepare to fire. The doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver in the air and activated it. The Cyber-Daleks cringed in pain as the Doctor continued to walk to the control panel of the ship. He punched in some coordinates and then pushed another button, a siren began to sound.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The Cyber-Dalek from earth asked.

"I have just set coordinate for your ship to enter the void where you will self-destruct wiping your species from existence."

"DOC-TOR, YOU HAVE SHOWN THE CYBERMEN AND DALKES MERCY BEFORE, PLEASE RECONSIDER."

"Mercy. You want mercy? You whole species is an abomination that wants nothing more than to destroy, you have killed an innocent girl for absolutely no reason, and you want mercy?" the Doctor raised his voice. "You are monsters and you will never see mercy from me! If I show you mercy more people will die and no one will die because I decided to give the most disgusting race a second chance!"

"THIS IS GENOCIDE DOCTOR, SURELY YOU DON'T WANT THE BLOOD OF OUR RACE ONE YOUR HANDS? THEY ARE ALREADY COVERED IN THE BLOOD OF YOUR ENTIRE RACE, YOU WOULD MAKE IT THE BLOOD OF ANOTHER AS WELL?"

"Not normally no, but you have killed a friend of mine and I have just recently lost some very special people, I am not the same man as I was before"

"BUT DOCTOR YOU CANT, NOT TONIGHT? YOU WONT DO THIS? YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS!"

"Try me." The Doctor turned and started walking to the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR! DOC-TOR!"

The ship began to explode and Cyber-Daleks flew across the cockpit. He entered the TARDIS and closed the door. He went back to earth, too bury yet another friend.

The Doctor sat in the control room of the TARDIS. He didn't want to do this anymore, he was broken, Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory and now Sarah. How many more people did he have to lose. How many more lives did he have to destroy? He stood up and walked to the controls. The Doctor had retired he no longer wanted to engage in the problems of the universe, he was done.


End file.
